


Fuoco e Fiamme

by Lia483



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: FireWave, Implied Sexual Content, Leonard Snart approves, M/M, Play Fighting
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cioè mi insegnate a fare a botte?" L'ex giocatore si avvicinò, non osando disubbidire all'ordine e salendo sulla pedana.<br/> "Proprio così. Mick."<br/> Heat Wave sembrò sorridere, Jax però non ne era sicuro, poi si tolse la giacca e lasciò essa e la pistola al suo posto, prima di avvicinarsi e salire sulla pedana anche lui. Indossava solo una canotta bianca e pantaloni da lavoro, che mettevano in risalto il fatto che avesse un fisico ben piazzato. Le braccia nerborute erano ricoperte di cicatrici da ustione, rendendo tutto l'insieme ancora più inquietante.<br/> Jax si ritrovò a fissare l'uomo più a lungo di quanto necessario, finché non scrollò la testa, tornando con i piedi per terra e capendo quello che stava per succedere. "Non posso battermi con lui, Snart! Sei pazzo!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuoco e Fiamme

Quando, quella mattina, era stato tirato giù dal letto -non letteralmente, Gideon era stato solo molto insistente-, Jax aveva già avuto tre buoni motivi per maledire il fatto di essere lì, su quella nave e in viaggio nel tempo.  
Quando raggiunse il ponte di comando e trovò già tutti lì, si sentì il monello ritardatario della classe e non era una sensazione dovuta solo al fatto di essere il più piccolo in quella squadra.  
"Ora che finalmente il signor Jackson si è degnato di unirsi a noi, passiamo al piano per oggi" cominciò Rip, dopo avergli lanciato quella frecciatina.  
Il ragazzo di colore lo ignorò, mantenendo lo sguardo basso e affiancando Stein. Ascoltò tutto con attenzione, finché non furono elencati i membri di cui non sarebbero servite le competenze e che sarebbero rimasti sulla nave. Al sentire il proprio nome, Jax si scaldò. L'avevano anche svegliato di corsa. Perché lo lasciavano sulla nave anche questa volta?  
"Non servono le competenze di Firestorm e voglio esporre meno persone possibile, signor Jackson" specificò Rip, probabilmente essendosi accorto dell'espressione del più piccolo.  
Jax annuì, ma comunque quella situazione non gli piaceva.  
Ormai lo lasciavano sempre a bordo, a meno che non ci fosse da dare fuoco a qualcosa. E per quello, alla fin fine, potevano sempre chiamare l'altro piromane della squadra.  
Spostò lo sguardo sulle altre due persone che sarebbero rimaste a bordo, cioè Leonard Snart e Mick Rory. Sperava solo che non cercassero di coinvolgerlo in un'altra rapina come l'ultima volta.  
I due sembravano tranquilli, anche se erano stati lasciati indietro. Come sempre, dopotutto. A loro della missione importava meno rispetto agli altri.  
In pochi minuti, finito di mettere a punto le ultime parti del piano della giornata, sul ponte erano rimasti solo loro e Jax, sbuffando, decise che avrebbe potuto andare nella sala motori, dove stava studiando con una certa passione i meccanismi della nave.  
"Non così in fretta, Jefferson."  
Il ragazzo si fermò, voltandosi verso i due criminali con espressione furiosa. "Cosa c'è?"  
"Dove stai andando?"  
"Dove le mie competenze saranno più apprezzate" rispose, prima di riuscire a trattenersi.  
Nelle ultime missioni, se non era esplicitamente utile Firestorm, il gruppo lo lasciava in panchina, come se non avesse uno scopo normale. E lui aveva sempre odiato stare in panchina.  
"Non fare il bambino" commentò Mick, burbero, ma a parte questo, non diede prova di essere interessato alla conversazione, mentre cominciava a lucidare la sua pistola.  
"Abbiamo ricevuto una missione degradante per il nostro livello, ma porteremo a termine l'impegno. Quindi devi rimanere."  
Jax strinse le labbra, perplesso, e infine tornò indietro. "Cosa dovete fare? Non credo servirà il mio aiuto..."  
"Sei tu la missione" spiegò Leonard, stravaccandosi meglio sul proprio sedile, mentre lo osservava con attenzione. "Il gruppo ti considera una zavorra inutile, quando non sei Firestorm. Te ne sarai accorto, immagino."  
Faceva male? Sì, decisamente, e Snart non aveva alcun tipo di tatto nel dirgli le cose. Stringendo i pugni, gli fece un cenno, per farlo proseguire. "E allora?"  
"E' ora che questa tua condizione finisca e che ti metti a partecipare attivamente anche in altri campi che non siano quelli di dare fuoco alle cose. Gideon?"  
L'A.I. comparve al centro della stanza, con l'ormai familiare forma, un sorriso tranquillo sulle labbra. "Sì, signor Snart?"  
"Fai un po' di spazio, per favore."  
La richiesta fu particolarmente gentile, nonostante il normale modo di fare di Snart, ma subito soddisfatta. Infatti il tavolo centrale dove di solito facevano le riunioni fu inglobato nel pavimento, lasciando solo la piattaforma rialzata, che pareva molto un "ring", pensò la metà di Firestorm presente, guardandoli dubbioso.  
"E cosa dovrei fare?" Jax non riusciva a capire.  
"Ti insegneremo a difenderti e a renderti utile anche quando non puoi incendiare le cose. Vieni qui."  
"Cioè mi insegnate a fare a botte?" L'ex giocatore si avvicinò, non osando disubbidire all'ordine e salendo sulla pedana.  
"Proprio così. Mick."  
Heat Wave sembrò sorridere, Jax però non ne era sicuro, poi si tolse la giacca e lasciò essa e la pistola al suo posto, prima di avvicinarsi e salire sulla pedana anche lui. Indossava solo una canotta bianca e pantaloni da lavoro, che mettevano in risalto il fatto che avesse un fisico ben piazzato. Le braccia nerborute erano ricoperte di cicatrici da ustione, rendendo tutto l'insieme ancora più inquietante.  
Jax si ritrovò a fissare l'uomo più a lungo di quanto necessario, finché non scrollò la testa, tornando con i piedi per terra e capendo quello che stava per succedere. "Non posso battermi con lui, Snart! Sei pazzo!"  
Il criminale non si era mosso dalla sua posizione, mentre osservava i due sulla piattaforma. "Non sarai tu a scegliere con quale avversario batterti, ragazzo. E poi, quando avremo finito con te, le dimensioni del tuo avversario non saranno più un problema."  
"Dissero quelli alti un metro e novanta" fu la risposta ironica del ventunenne.  
Leonard sorrise. "Ogni volta che finisci fuori dalla piattaforma, significa che sei morto. Mick."  
Senza nessun preavviso oltre che quel nome che sembrava esser stato detto solo per attirare l'attenzione dell'altro, Rory gli si buttò contro, quasi caricandolo. Per niente pronto, in un attimo Jax finì sul pavimento fuori dalla piattaforma.  
"Morto, ragazzo" commentò il piromane, fissandolo dall'alto.  
"Riprova" disse Snart, raddrizzandosi sul sedile per seguirli meglio.  
"Non dovresti prima insegnarmi qualcosa?" chiese, ignorando la botta che aveva preso finendo per terra, e risalendo sul ring.  
"Io credo nell'apprendimento sul campo. Si impara a far sempre lavorare il cervello."  
Captain Cold aveva a malapena finito di parlare che il suo partner entrò di nuovo in azione.  
Stavolta Jax non volò semplicemente via, ma ricevette anche un colpo in piena pancia. Cadde di nuovo fuori.  
"Morto."  
  
  
Il tempo passò così, tra un assalto e l'altro di Mick e qualche consiglio di Leonard, ma alla fine, a Jax sembrava più di essersi distrutto tutto che aver imparato qualcosa. Sentiva male in posti che nemmeno si ricordava di avere.  
Però, allo stesso tempo, si sentiva bene. Non si allenava da due anni, dopo l'incidente, e gli era mancata la spossatezza dell'esercizio fisico. Certo, non aveva mai lavorato in quel modo prima, ma non gli dispiaceva.  
Per sua fortuna, la squadra tornò proprio alla sua ennesima caduta sul pavimento della nave, concludendo la sessione.  
"Avevo detto di non esagerare" esclamò Rip, guardandoli male.  
Leonard sorrise ironicamente, mentre Jax si rialzava indolenzito e in un bagno di sudore.  
"Sono sicuro che Gideon può testimoniare il fatto che non abbiamo esagerato."  
"Il signor Jackson presenta diversi lividi dovuti alle cadute a terra, ma niente ossa rotte" fu la pronta risposta dell'intelligenza artificiale.  
"Come promesso" concluse Captain Cold, con tono pacato.  
Jax risalì sulla piattaforma, vicino agli altri, tranquillo del fatto che l'allenamento fosse finito, ma Mick non era dello stesso avviso.  
Tentò di nuovo di farlo cadere giù dalla piattaforma e, pur con un lamento, stavolta Jax riuscì, rotolando a terra con il piromane, a reggere l'assalto. Quando finalmente riuscì a bloccargli le braccia con il peso del proprio corpo e un braccio, mise l'avambraccio contro la sua gola.  
"Morto" sottolineò Jax, ripetendo la parola che fino a quel momento aveva detto il criminale contro di lui, ogni volta che l'aveva battuto.  
Mick, per la prima volta da quando si conoscevano, sorrise in modo quasi umano e sincero.  
Dietro di loro, Leonard commentò:"Ci sono volute solo due ore, trentasette minuti e dieci secondi per riuscire finalmente a farlo reagire così."  
"Migliorerà con il tempo, Leonard" rispose Sara.  
Jax, però, ascoltava ben poco la conversazione degli altri mentre si rendeva conto di non aver lasciato ancora andare il criminale e del modo in cui era finito addosso a lui nella lotta.  
Si sentì arrossire, cosa che poteva solo sperare che passasse inosservata grazie al colore della propria pelle, prima di rendersi conto della reazione del proprio corpo a quella vicinanza inaspettata.  
Lasciò improvvisamente la presa, rialzandosi in un attimo, e annunciando che aveva davvero bisogno di una doccia, visto che avevano finito. Non si girò, durante la propria fuga precipitosa, ma non aveva bisogno di guardare per capire che non era passata inosservata.  
  
  
Nei giorni successivi, Jax continuò il suo allenamento intensivo sotto la guida dei suoi scorbutici compagni. Ancora non era stato incluso in missioni sul campo senza essere Firestorm, ma non aveva quasi mai tempo di pensarci.  
I suoi insegnanti pretendevano una certa attenzione, colpendolo senza pietà quando era distratto, e Jax aveva imparato a restare sempre perfettamente concentrato. Oltre alle lezioni con i due criminali, Jax era stato aiutato anche da Sara, come altra insegnante, e da Kendra, con la quale si era invece più allenato, visto che era meno esperta degli altri nonostante i 4.000 anni sulle spalle.  
Però, nonostante i lividi sempre ben visibili addosso, aveva scoperto che valutare i propri avversari in questi allenamenti non era poi così diverso di quando valutava gli avversari nella sua squadra di football. E da lì, aveva imparato ad osservare e a riconoscere il modo di fare dei suoi insegnanti.  
Leonard, con il quale si era battuto solo una volta, era quello più calmo e riflessivo. Non perdeva mai il controllo della situazione e sfruttava una combinazione di forza e strategie brillanti.  
Sara era quella più letale e sfruttava la velocità per colpirlo ancora prima che se ne rendesse conto -neanche fosse Flash-, con tecniche perfezionate in anni di pratica.  
Kendra sembrava propendere verso le tecniche di Sara, ali a parte, ma Jax era convinto che nascondesse delle ulteriori potenzialità tra i ricordi che doveva ancora recuperare.  
E poi c'era Mick.  
Lui era stato il più facile da capire. Forza bruta. Rabbia facile. Quasi totale mancanza di autocontrollo. Abile nella lotta corpo a corpo, nella quale sapeva anche bene come sfruttare le proprie dimensioni senza rallentarsi. Anche ferito, restava sempre una minaccia.  
Jax non si era preoccupato per questo, i suoi insegnanti gli stavano insegnando proprio come affrontare questo tipo di nemici.  
Il problema era proprio Mick.  
Jax non aveva idea di cosa fosse preso a sé stesso. Aveva sperato -quasi pregato- che fosse stato un caso, una strana reazione dei suoi ormoni, ma ogni volta che si era ritrovato a combattere con Mick, era accaduto e Jax ci aveva messo un po' a capire cosa stesse succedendo con esattezza.  
Gli piaceva. Gli piaceva Mick, gli piaceva sentirselo addosso, gli piaceva che lo bloccasse con il proprio corpo e che aumentasse la stretta quando cercava di divincolarsi. Per non parlare del fatto che ormai aveva dei problemi anche quando se lo ritrovava semplicemente davanti con le braccia nude e quella pelle che sapeva ruvida al tocco. Seguiva con gli occhi le cicatrici delle ustioni, chiedendosi fin dove andassero, e spesso si ritrovava per terra senza nemmeno rendersene conto perché quando veniva attaccato era troppo distratto.  
Di questo passo, il ragazzo pensava che sarebbe impazzito.  
Avrebbe potuto capire se si fosse sentito attratto da Sara, o da Kendra, ma Mick Rory! Era un uomo, prima di ogni altra cosa, era un criminale e aveva almeno vent'anni più di lui.  
Aveva fatto del proprio meglio per nascondere quella situazione, ma mentre pensava di esserci riuscito con Kendra, era più che sicuro di non avercela fatta in alcun modo con Leonard, Sara e lo stesso Mick. Spesso aveva colto qualche sorrisetto o parola sussurrata, soprattutto tra i primi due, ma davanti a lui, nessuno di loro aveva mai affrontato l'argomento.  
Ciò ovviamente lo metteva in crisi, si chiedeva se avrebbe dovuto avviare lui il discorso o continuare ad ignorarlo come stavano facendo gli altri finché non fosse sparito da solo.  
L'unico che sapeva tutto era Grigio.  
Era difficile nascondere qualcosa a qualcuno con cui si condivideva la mente, ma Stein aveva avuto l'accortezza di non fare troppi commenti, soprattutto quando l'altra metà di Firestorm gli aveva chiesto di non parlarne finché non si fosse sentito pronto. Anche perché, se fosse stato per lui, quella confidenza involontaria non ci sarebbe mai stata. Non era per niente sicuro di voler poi i consigli del professore su quell'argomento.  
Era già abbastanza stressante quando parlava di tutto il resto.  
  
  
Quando, una mattina, vennero lasciati solo lui e Mick a bordo della nave, Jax non avrebbe potuto essere più scioccato e preoccupato di quel momento.  
Leonard era stato mandato in una missione sotto copertura, mentre Sara, Kendra e Ray avevano un'altra emergenza da gestire.  
Jax lanciò solo un'occhiata a Stein, che scosse la testa per togliergli il dubbio che c'entrasse qualcosa, e poi a Rip, che non ricambiò, occupato a parlare con Kendra.  
Era sicuro che il resto della squadra non sapesse niente e non ce li vedeva Leonard e Sara, per quanto stronzi, a spettegolare alle sue spalle, rivelando a tutti la sua attrazione per il piromane.  
Mentre la squadra usciva -Rip e Martin avrebbero seguito il resto del gruppo con la navetta-, Leonard fece un sorrisetto verso Jax. "Lavora sodo oggi, che quando torniamo, io e Sara vogliamo vedere i progressi."  
Sara nascose un sorriso dietro una delle sue espressioni impassibili, ma si vedeva che era divertita.  
Il ragazzo fece un cenno, mentre li malediceva mentalmente entrambi, visto che quella frase aveva grondato doppi sensi da tutte le parti.  
Si voltò verso Mick con un po' di apprensione, chiedendosi se avesse colto la frase dei suoi due amici, ma l'altro stava mettendo in ordine la sua pistola come se niente fosse.  
Jax si fece avanti, mentre chiedeva a Gideon di fare spazio come al solito, poi si rivolse all'uomo con tono spavaldo, anche se dentro era agitatissimo all'idea che fossero rimasti da soli sulla nave. "Allora cominciamo, Mick?"  
"Ansioso di prenderle?" commentò l'altro con la sua voce bassa.  
Gli lanciò un'occhiata un po' ansiosa. "Non è che, senza Snart che ti frena, cercherai di uccidermi?"  
Mick alzò gli occhi chiari e profondi. "Hai paura?"  
"Certo che no! Non puoi neanche usare il fuoco per uccidermi!"  
Il criminale si lasciò sfuggire una mezza risata, facendo spalancare gli occhi al ragazzo, sconvolto e affascinato da una cosa che non gli aveva mai visto fare. Erano sulla stessa nave da settimane, eppure non l'aveva mai sentito ridere così, senza quella vena di pazzia che lo caratterizzava quando era esaltato. Era sicuro che anche Snart avrebbe potuto contare sulle dita di una mano le volte in cui Mick aveva riso così.  
Comunque, non durò a lungo, giusto lo spazio di qualche secondo, ma abbastanza per far capire a Jax di essere fregato.  
Restando in canotta come al solito, lo raggiunse sulla piattaforma e Jax, già in maglietta, lo fissò con attenzione, cercando di continuare a guardarlo senza essere preso alla sprovvista come al solito da un suo attacco.  
Girarono un po' in cerchio, cercando di attaccare l'altro quando meno se lo fosse aspettato, ma ormai Jax lo conosceva troppo bene e Mick non era uno che premeditava molto a lungo le proprie mosse. Quando lo attaccò, l'ex atleta era pronto.  
Non era mai riuscito a buttarlo giù dalla piattaforma, per quanto ci avesse provato, e anche se ora i loro scontri duravano un po' di più, non riusciva a vincere.  
Sara diceva che la colpa era del fatto che aveva ancora delle remore sul fare davvero male agli altri, perché le potenzialità ce le avrebbe avute.  
Improvvisamente, dopo esser rotolati una terza volta a terra, Jax perse la presa che gli aveva dato un minimo di vantaggio e sentì la propria schiena sbattere contro il metallo del pavimento, lasciandolo senza fiato. Mick gli si mise sopra, bloccandogli le braccia contro il petto con entrambe le mani.  
Il ragazzo cercò di liberare le gambe, per colpirlo come gli aveva insegnato Sara, finché non si rese conto che l'uomo era finito ora tra di esse, facendolo irrigidire. Non riuscì a muovere un altro muscolo per paura di innescare qualche reazione del proprio corpo che in quella posizione non avrebbe potuto nascondere in nessun modo.  
Il piromane rimase nella stessa posizione e, avvertendo la rigidità del ragazzo, sollevò un sopracciglio. "Qualche problema?"  
"Ehm io..." Jax pregò che il suo rossore non fosse visibile nemmeno a quella distanza dal suo viso, mentre cercava di decidere cosa fare. Ma arrendersi era fuori discussione.  
Mick e Leonard l'avevano ripreso spesso su quel punto, perché anche se loro erano compagni, non doveva abituarsi a chiedere pietà all'avversario.  
Il piromane lo fissò a lungo, l'espressione seria e in qualche modo incuriosita, gli occhi verde-azzurri che trasmettevano calore in un modo che gli occhi così chiari non avrebbero dovuto fare, prima di abbassarsi sulle labbra piene del ragazzo, continuando a tenergli le braccia bloccate tra di loro.  
Jax sussultò, sorpreso da quel gesto, prima di chiudere gli occhi, andandogli incontro.  
Le labbra di Mick bruciavano contro le sue, molto più calde di quanto si era immaginato, e Jax quasi sorrise contro di esse. Sembrava più l'altro Firestorm che lui stesso.  
Il ragazzo ricambiò il bacio con la stessa calda passione dell'uomo, che sembrò apprezzare.  
Un sospiro spezzato gli uscì dalla bocca, mischiandosi con il fiato bollente dell'altro, mentre sentiva il suo desiderio premere contro il proprio.  
Dopo qualche secondo, cercò di liberare le mani, tra un bacio e l'altro, perché desiderava tanto toccarlo davvero, non gli bastavano i tocchi fugaci durante le lotte, ma Mick strinse la presa intorno ai suoi polsi, trattenendogli le braccia tra i loro petti.  
Jax mugugnò indispettito, facendolo di nuovo sorridere.  
"Smettila di agitarti inutilmente, ragazzo."  
"Lasciami le braccia."  
"No" fu la risposta categorica, mentre tornava a baciarlo, a divorare le sue labbra piene e cominciava a muovere i fianchi contro i suoi, aumentando il desiderio di entrambi.  
E nonostante sentisse sempre più impellente il bisogno di abbracciarlo, di toccarlo e di stringerlo a sé, Jax si lasciò andare totalmente all'esperienza del piromane, rilasciando un primo gemito di piacere...  
  
***  
  
Al ritorno della squadra, Mick Rory era seduto nell'hangar davanti ad una delle uscite dell'astronave e lucidava la propria pistola, particolarmente rilassato.  
Leonard e Sara lo fissarono curiosi e, mentre gli altri proseguivano verso l'interno, l'altro criminale gli si fermò accanto, facendo segno all'amica di andare con gli altri.  
Sara annuì, lanciando un'ultima occhiata al piromane prima di sparire dietro l'angolo.  
"Mick?"  
L'uomo fischiettava un motivetto che ricordava la canzone che aveva voluto sentire negli anni '70 e ci mise qualche secondo a sollevare gli occhi verso di loro, con un'espressione meno vacua del solito. "Ciao."  
Snart continuò a fissarlo, in silenzio.  
Altre persone avrebbero chiesto se andava tutto bene, avrebbero cercato di farsi raccontare qualcosa, ma loro erano fuori dal normale.  
"Non fissarmi così. Jax è ancora vivo, non l'ho ucciso" sbuffò il piromane, probabilmente stufo di sentirsi guardare, mentre riassemblava la pistola ora pulita fino all'ultimo ingranaggio.  
"Hai perso colpi, partner" commentò Leonard, incrociando le braccia.  
Di nuovo silenzio.  
Stavolta, Captain Cold decise di resistere un po' di più, mentre si appoggiava ad una delle casse nella stanza, dove erano contenute le cose un po' di tutti.  
"Mick" disse alla fine, dopo un po' di minuti così, come se volesse solo attirare la sua attenzione.  
Non era da lui fare gossip, interessarsi alle faccende degli altri, ma doveva ammettere a sé stesso di essere un po' curioso questa volta.  
"Non c'è niente da dire. Il ragazzino aveva molto desiderio arretrato e ci ho pensato io."  
Leonard fece un sorriso divertito. Aveva pensato subito che i due avrebbero fatto scintille.  
E poi, per quanto Mick facesse l'indifferente e parlasse solo del desiderio di Jax, sapeva che lui aveva sempre avuto un debole per il ragazzo.  
L'aveva notato dai piccoli dettagli, come il fatto che il piromane proteggesse spesso il professor Stein perché se veniva ferito Jax sentiva dolore o dal fatto che aveva permesso al ragazzo di chiamarlo Mick come faceva solo Len. Sara non aveva chiesto il permesso di poterlo chiamare così quindi non era compresa.  
Permetteva all'altro di avvicinarlo e toccarlo e non era cosa da poco.  
Tra i disturbi di Mick c'era sempre stata una grande fatica ad avvicinarsi agli altri e a socializzare. Aveva scarsissime abilità sociali, preferiva isolarsi e non era che stato uno dei suoi sintomi più lampanti, intensificato poi dalla piromania.  
Però, in alcuni momenti della sua vita, capitava che fosse il piromane il primo ad avvicinarsi, per qualche motivo che soltanto lui stesso avrebbe potuto spiegare, e Len lo sapeva bene. Sapeva che si potevano contare sulle dita di una mano -e neanche tutte le dita- le persone di cui Mick si fidasse. Si poteva dire che fosse ancora peggiore di lui in quanto a fiducia nel prossimo.  
Non era sicuro di che cosa avesse attirato Mick, se fosse solo stato attratto dal fatto che Jax controllava il fuoco o per qualche altro aspetto ancora sconosciuto.  
Ma quando vide il ragazzo entrare nella stanza, per chiedere a Mick di aiutarlo con una riparazione, e vide il suo partner sorridere e seguirlo subito, sorrise a propria volta.  
Non aveva mai pensato di vedere Mick con qualcuno, ma se quel qualcuno riusciva a farlo stare bene così, allora non poteva che avere la sua approvazione.


End file.
